


Strongest In The World

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [14]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ideas, Patton and Remus together is a bad idea, fitness, vitamins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Patton and Remus eating vitamin gummies to become the strongest in the world.





	Strongest In The World

After Thomas’s meeting with his second Creativity, it had become much harder for Roman to hide Remus away in the back of Thomas’s mind.

Thomas was okay with this now that he knew better how to deal with intrusive thoughts, going to Logan always helped.

But there was a side effect of Remus having more freedom to move around the mindscape that the sides hadn’t been able to get a proper handle on yet.

See _Thomas_ could pause, stop and think and then _not_ act on intrusive thoughts. Patton on the other hand…

It was especially bad when it was an external intrusive thought – some sort of stimulus that Thomas had picked up from the real world and passed on to Remus who kept on about it like some broken record player of “what if” until he eventually ran into Patton who in turn latched onto it as well.

Hopefully Logan would find out and put a stop to the two of them before they actually did anything like when Patton started questioning “So…it is okay to jump out of a moving vehicle?”

But sometimes the two get into shenanigans inside Thomas’s head. Like right now, which is why Logan has stopped dead in his tracks in their kitchen, “What are you two doing?”

Patton and Remus quickly turn to look at him wide eyed.

_Is this a bad thing? they wonder, it didn’t seem like a bad idea, but Logan voice makes it sound like they are doing a bad thing._

Remus quickly swallows his mouthful.

“Well.” demands Logan.

“Um, we-we’re eating vitamin gummies.” explains Patton.

“To become the strongest person in the world!” exclaims Remus.

Logan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“It’s that prompt from Thomas’s latest video – eating vitamin gummies to become the strongest in the world – we want to see if you could do it! Wouldn’t that be awesome Logan?” asks Patton.

“I wonder how many we have to eat?” wonders Remus out loud.

“No. Stop this right now. You cannot get superhuman strength from eating these vitamin gummies. And furthermore eating more than the recommended daily dosage listed on the bottle, you are actually running the risk of causing serious health problems.” explained Logan.

“We are?”

“_Yes_.”

“Oh no, but they taste so yummy! Special yummy gummies.” said Patton.

Logan waved his hands and made the mound of gummies they had on the table disappeared, “Supplements can be used to help improve the body’s performance, but only in addition to a proper diet and consistent exercise regime. You should not expect drastic changes to your fitness level through them alone.”

“Aww.”

“I believe I have a vocab card for this, ahem, “Do not skip Leg Day.”” 


End file.
